


Kiss Kiss Hey

by bladesummonerv



Series: Can You Take My White Ass To the Dog Park [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prostitute Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladesummonerv/pseuds/bladesummonerv
Summary: Bar in the brothel has an annoying population tonight. Everybody laugh at the Witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Can You Take My White Ass To the Dog Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002996
Kudos: 2





	Kiss Kiss Hey

**Author's Note:**

> I lost the other half of this so... Geralt amnesia

"Can I buy you a drink?" A girl at the brothel said to Geralt.

"Hn, I was going to buy one for Kodia."

"Oh." She said roughly. "I'll let her know--"

"Scuse me mademoiselle." Someone in felt kicked her legs as he took the seat next to them, at the same time the guy who'd been using his cottoned shoulder as a privacy block against the Witcher's presence next to him bumped Geralt leaning to accommodate someone in his lap.

"I think she'll be happy to see you... Can I put anything in for you? You know the bar likes ladies better."

"One please!" Both the dudes said at the same time, and the bartender nodded without pausing for Geralt who also had his hand out.

"Well, I meant courtesans and clients of course." She rushed out, and Geralt's brow got less tense even though that made less sense. "I can just sneak it in the POS." She winked and wondered away.

"Oh... I'm such a bastard... I'm an utter pei--oh hello Celeste." The POS and Celeste started chatting, and Celeste leaned in and touched him to console him in a friendly way.

"There you are! Don't you blend in here tonight." Jaskier came up, sliding between Geralt and the other felted man.

"Did--I don't." Geralt said, and Jaskier batted his eyes at him like he was being an asshole. "I'm sandwiched in with three brunets."

"You know what I meant."

"Bet that guy kidnaps princesses."

Jaskier laughed loud enough for the guy to look at them. "Hey." Jaskier said. "Oh don't mind him, he does it too."

"I don't get into politics, so, no." So, yes literally every time anyone has asked him to but he also kills the dragon.

"Alright." The knight laughs.

"Why can't you people fold up the saddle blanket and put on a shirt? You're making me sweat for you."

"I'm a Witcher." Geralt said. "Thank-you." He got his ale! He drank, catching Jaskier look at him like he was going to write a verse about using him as a spaceheater when they traveled overnight. 

"We're both tired, man, we don't come here for that."

"I do." Geralt said, and Jaskier went Aw! and punched him and bonked their heads together.


End file.
